The invention relates to a pressure plate unit for a pulled-type friction clutch, particularly of a motor vehicle.
In a pulled-type friction clutch in which the pressure application force is generated by a diaphragm spring, the clutch is released in that clutch fingers are pulled in the axial direction away from a clutch disc, clamped in between a flywheel and a presser plate of the clutch, by means of a release member. The diaphragm spring is supported along its external circumference on a clutch cover and radially within its external circumference along a circle of application to the presser plate.
In order to ensure that the presser plate lifts away from the clutch disc in the release of the clutch, the presser plate and the diaphragm spring are secured to one another in the region of the circle of application, in a pulled-type clutch known from German Publication Specification No. 2,157,199. For securing there is provided a plurality of loose retaining elements which partially engage radially within the circle of application and partially outside the circle of application, through holes in the diaphragm spring and are detained on the presser plate.
In the known clutch the retaining elements can twist more or less greatly in the holes of the diaphragm spring, in relation to the diaphragm spring, by reason of the irregular loading of the clutch by the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. This increases the wear of the retaining elements.